Life Games
by RandomTwilightFan1
Summary: "Every year fifty people are randomly selected. Or if you wanted too, you signed up. They are put into a controlled arena where anything goes. The prize is immortality." Darkward/Darkella


**A/N I am new to this writing thing so constructive criticism is welcome and so are good reviews. This is a mixture between Hunger Games and Twilight. The plots and characters belong to each author im just playing with them. **

* * *

><p>People die all the time.<p>

Sometimes intentionally, others on accident, and the unfortunate ones know they are going to die. I've always had a feeling that my death would be an unfortunate one. When we first start school and can comprehend things, they teach us stories or history. The most important story, however, is the one everyone knows and can't forget.

You see us Americans went to war with Iraq 100 years ago. The world thought ok no big deal, the Americans are always at war, it should blow over soon. It didn't. In a way the stories about 2012 were right. Iraq decided enough was enough and launched a nuclear missile. It wiped out half of Mississippi. The American military though it was smart to launch one back, try and get them to back down. It was not a very good idea. One year later it was officially announced World War 3. The United States was going into debt so China, Russia, Japan, and the UK offered their help. A wise man once said, "When there is a war, you pick the side that is going to win." Korea, Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Pakistan joined Iraq. The war was turning ugly extremely fast because technology was so advanced in some places, there was no competition. Some citizens thought that we were surely all going to die so they started underground housing, making body armor, and panic rooms.

The whole world was in panic, nowhere was safe. Until one day an unforeseen change happened.

Vampires came out of hiding.

The three leaders: Aro, Marcua, and Caius decided they needed to step in. They were afraid that their food supply was going to diminish. In our history books they make it seem like they saved the day, but my great-grandmother who was a child when it happened told me what it was really like.

The day the vampires came everyone thought it was going to be a calm day. China nuked Australia and the world was waiting on what their response would be. The president at the time was serving his second term and he was giving his speech about hope. Those things were heavily guarded but what we did not expect was for the guards to be vampires.

You see there is a vampire called Bonita. She has the power to change anyone's appearance and she is a legend. The president was giving his speech and of course you have a divided audience. Some people were in outrage that their families were dying and were blaming him. American loving citizens felt like this war was a long time coming and were prepared to die for their country. When his speech ended, instead of returning safely back to the white house the president was stopped by his guards.

Aro was the first to reveal himself. He was and still is a ruthless bastard.

Similar things were happening around the globe. In just a few weeks every country was run by a vampire. So many laws were being made. And unlike before, all sates, countries, provinces, etc. had the same laws. Vampire laws were changing too.

The most important two new laws were 1. Do not kill a human and 2. Never change a human unless granted permission.

With our population already halfway, gone it would have been ludicrous for them to kill more. Every single human and vampire was accounted for and whenever someone died or was born, the Kings are notified. They know everything. Vampires' minds are so advanced. Our government is like a monarchy mixed with dictatorship. Aro, Marcus, and Caius ruled everything but they still needed help. They had lords watching over the countries and making sure everything ran smoothly. For a while everything was fine (as fine as you would expect). Nobody was breaking rules, the environment was improving, and the world was in a somewhat peaceful state. Until the crime started up again. People were starting to kill each other just for the fun of it and the Vulturi did not like it one bit.

So they devised a plan. I think it is more for their entertainment or amusement than anything else.

They created the life games.

They figured humans wanted to kill each other so bad, go ahead and let them, however it will only be on their terms. Every year fifty people are randomly selected. Or if you wanted too, you signed up. They are put into a controlled arena where anything goes.

The prize is immortality.


End file.
